owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Quest
In Seraph of the End: Bloody Blades, quests are divided into three sections: *'Shinjuku Arc '''Story Quest (Cour 1 of the anime) *'Nagoya Arc''' Story Quest (Cour 2 of the anime) *'Special' Quests (event maps). Each quest has three level based on difficulty: normal (素性), hard (困難), and demonic (鬼難). Event maps will also have an ultra-demonic (超鬼難) difficulty as well. More stamina is required to enter the quest map as the story and difficulty progresses, however, the rewards obtained at the end of the quest progressively grows bigger as well. Players can also choose to utilise the to enhance the stats of their deck so that they can have an easier time completing the quest, and in addition, obtain a better clear distance. Quests can be accessed through the quest (クエスト) icon at the bottom of the UI. Story Map Quest Shinjuku Defense Story Quest The Shinjuku Defense Story Quest is a series of quests, which is loosely based from the first half of the anime. The first and last quest of each chapter contains scenarios that are based from the series itself, with visuals from the anime. It has 12 chapters and 180 quests in total. Nagoya Battle Story Quest The Nagoya Battle Story Quest is a quest map that is loosely based on the second half of the anime. There are currently only 2 chapters, with a total of 30 quests. New quest mechanics such as field effect and party requirements are introduced in this Story Quest. Base Defense Quest Ranking , also commonly known as the red defense quest, is a daily time-random quest that occurs in the Shinjuku Arc Story Quest map, with the affected areas highlighted in red on the map selection screen. Players will be rewarded with points after each red quest completion. The more points the player accumulates, the higher their rank will be, and the more medals the player will get. At the end of the ranking period, the player will be given a certain amount of medals based on their rank. In addition, players can also opt to use an item; to drastically increase the amount of points gained from the defense quest, increasing their ranking positions at a faster rate as a result. The quests will randomly appear within a total of three time periods, usually starting from 7.00 AM Japan time (UTC+09:00) at morning, noon, and afternoon. Each period lasts for 3 hours. The first hour offers a higher amount of points than the other two hours during the quest period, so be sure to finish the quests early. Ranking rewards are listed as follows: Special Quests Daily Quest Daily quests are special quests that allow players to obtain N / R cards of a certain element which varies on a daily basis, with the exception of Saturday and Sunday which will reward player with Gold and Rank Point respectively. Players will be able to obtain Gold and N and/or R cards to upgrade their existing cards. Guerrilla Quest (ゲリラクエスト) The is a special time-limited quest that appears on specific time intervals for one hour, before disappearing. By clearing this quest, players will be able to obtain a large amount of Character EXP (キャラEXP). Like other quest maps, the higher the difficulty of the quest, the higher the amount of Character EXP obtained. This special quest occurs on a daily basis. The Queen’s Lost Property Quest (女王の落し物) is a special time-limited quest that appears on specific time intervals for one hour, before disappearing. Players will have to battle Krul Tepes for three times, and successful completion of the quest allows the player to obtain three Kiseki-O cards of random elements and a random rarity (either SR or SSR), which can be used to upgrade the player's existing cards. Like other quest maps, the higher the difficulty of the quest, the higher the chances of obtaining a SSR Kiseki-O. This special quest appears on 7 AM, 12 AM, and 9 PM (GMT+9:00) daily. Counterattack! Four Horsemen of John (逆襲！ヨハネの四騎士) The is a special event ranking quest that appears when an existing special event quest is about to end. Players will have the opportunity to compete for the longest clear distance in the quest. The greater the clear distance, the higher the player's ranking will be, and the greater the ranking rewards obtained at the end of the quest period. The rewards are as follows: Navigation Category:Quests Category:Bloody Blades